


Break(er) Time

by Daemonspit



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Feral Behavior, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemonspit/pseuds/Daemonspit
Summary: Nero has some much needed alone time in the van while Nico is out. He really knows how to have a good time, doesn't he?





	Break(er) Time

**Author's Note:**

> Request- [Anonymous: Nero having some alone time while Nico is out, he's left in the van stuck with nothing to do, curiosity gets the best out of him and tries Sweet Surrender on himself]
> 
> Unbeta'd, quick and nasty. This was a Curious Cat request that I sort of ran with

Nero really has zero experience with toys. Sure he's got a working knowledge of what's out there, and what some of em can do (Thanks Nico, for leaving your 'personal' belonging to soak in the sink AGAIN) but he's really got no first hand experience with this. Nero has... experimented a bit with his own fingers, so he knows that a toy could reach deeper than his two prodding fingers ever could- but he usually banished those thoughts with a flustered, angry blush.

He's got a job to do, and with Red Grave going to hell in a handbasket there isn't time to languish over his repressed sexuality. Fact of the matter is, there are very few quiet moments of utter calm for Nero. Even before getting wrapped up in this new job, the man is sort of always rushing from one thing to the next- so when an opportunity for some peace and quiet arises, he does not let it slip by. When he realizes he's alone in the van, he has to blink rapidly and pinch himself to see if he's dreaming, hallucinating- anything. Nico embeds herself in the van like a Nidhogg burrowed in a Qliphoth root, and it's impossible to remove her if she doesn't want out- and very rarely does she leave of her own volition.

So when the distinct silence settles over the van and Nero realizes he has complete, and utter privacy, well... of course the hormonal demon starts kneading his crotch through his pants. It's so unabashed and sudden, legs kicked open and his human finger roughly pressing into his bulge, teeth set in a silent snarl from the sudden stimulation. The only time he was gettin' off was in dreams nowadays, and his body was so quick to respond from actual, physical touch. His cock is quickly swells in his pants when he quickly unzips his pants and shucks the fabric down his ankles - his boxers the only barrier between his hands and his straining, long neglected dick.

As he's preparing to tear the fabric from his body in a feral rush to chase his pleasure, a glint of metal catches his eye. On the other side of the van was Nico's makeshift workshop, the glint of prosthetic hands and unfinished prototype parts laid out in perfectly orderly chaos. But that's not what catches the hunter's eye. The pristine, unused Sweet Surrender prosthetic model was still propped up on display, exactly where Nero had left it when Nico first presented him the 'gift' with a not so subtle wink and a knowing smirk. It wasn't exactly a combat tool- it was sheer novelty. A novelty that Nero had quickly turned away from with a blush so searing he felt his ears burn when he had first seen it.

But now... Standing and kicking off his pants, Nero stalks across the cabin and seizes the prosthetic, swapping out his default for the pretty novelty. Returning to where he was seated, he gave the hand an experimental flex. He had to give it to Nico- despite her harebrained ideas and rude n crude sense of humor, she did amazing work. Pulling down the band of his underwear, his cock is erect, the tip reddened and oozing precum.

Slowly, almost cautiously he brings his prosthetic hand to gently curl around himself, settling a thumb over his slit. Applying just a bit of pressure, he swears reflexively- And then something within the wiring of the hand makes a clicking sound, a motor whirrs to life, then it starts- The entire hand, the fist he has closed around his dick begins vibrating- and Nero’s vision almost goes white.

The sheer force of the stimulation on his shaft and head has the demon keening openly, hips bouncing to try and get more texture from thrusting against the hand’s material. His arms feel locked still from the initial shock of the overwhelming vibrations, but Nero’s hips and thighs are shaking, so desperate and glutinous for more, more, more- Then the Sweet Surrender’s motor slows, the vibration cutting down in intensity drastically. Nero feels like he’s been kicked in the chest, heart and stomach clenching from being so close to the edge then ripped away.

The hand is still faintly buzzing, the most minor, hardly satisfying- and the demon is on it right away. He practically falls forward onto his stomach, across the long booth seating to hump his prosthetic hand. Like a man or beast possessed, he’s snapping his hips hard and fast into his own vice like grip, the gentle buzzing seeming to dim as the seconds ticked on. Nero snarls, eyes wide in an animalistic frenzy as he tries to chase his pleasure- if the van was even slightly smaller it would be creaking and bouncing on its tires from the sheer force he’s using.

Suddenly several motors click again within the fine machinery of the hand jumpstarts back into action and the prosthetic is vibrating so hard Nero is roaring- bestial and awful as his balls clench and he spills, copious virile demon seed spurting from his throbbing cock. Nero’s body is rigid as sanity lapses and instinct takes over, and he’s still driving into the tight grip of the prosthetic despite having already spent his load- wanting to drive his seed deeper into the ‘hole’ he was fucking. A horny and aggressive demon of his ilk won’t stop until it thinks its seeded the bitch its fucking, and poor stupid Nero is so lost in the pleasure his demon side can’t even register that he doesn’t have a partner pinned beneath him.

The Sweet Surrender is still buzzing against his flesh and Nero can’t stop, messy cum streaked crotch snapping against the material, his free hands digging into the material of the van’s seats- nails catching in the fabric and he’s clawing desperately. It’s too much stimulation, too much pleasure- but Nero is so insatiable. It's such a vicious cycle, the altered hand buzzing harder, cycling down, cutting off all together, then roaring back to life. In no time Nero is hardening again, his relentless thrusts never slowing all the while.

His grip slackens when he begins to tense once more, a second orgasm threatening him far sooner than his first. Frustrated tears build in Nero's eyes when the cruel machine begins to slow again, his poor cock aching and so sensitive- His chest heaves with a pathetic sob, hips mechanically moving without thought or reason. He needs just a bit more- more... so badly he can't breath, he's choking-

Sweet Surrender falls completely still, as still as a inanimate hunk of metal and silicon can be- but Nero comes undone with a throaty scream, hips driving hard enough to make the hand's hinges give one swan song of a metallic screech and crack before the prosthetic broke into a heap of cum stained parts. Hissing each shaky breath through his teeth, Nero flops down face first and settles into his own filth, monetarily satisfied. 

Without a doubt, the van will reek of demon sex and human sweat. Nero better snap out of his stupor before anyone comes back...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Requests are always open- find me over on twitter @Daemonspit


End file.
